<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死士 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530803">死士</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>司马昭患姜维数为寇，官骑路遗求为刺客入蜀，从事中郎荀勖曰：“明公为天下宰，宜杖正义以伐违贰，而以刺客除贼，非所以刑于四海也。”昭善之。勖，爽之曾孙也。<br/>——《资治通鉴》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>三国背景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>景耀元年，维持了四十年的汉中军事部署被大幅度改动。而汉中以外的地方，正发生这样的一些事情：诸葛诞败亡，孙綝废帝，司马昭谢封及黄皓专权。</p><p> </p><p>这天是姜维的休沐日。他一早就去了东观。季汉仿前朝之例，特于禁中建崇楼高阁，贮藏古今图书。绿荫连天，将仲夏的热辣挡在外面，构造了一片难得的清静。往来令史都认识他，纷纷作揖，“将军。”“将军。”</p><p>不久前的二月底，姜维刚从芒水前线返回。刘禅降旨，恢复其大将军一职。只是朝野心知肚明，这一次的分量与两年前不可并论了。</p><p>姜维一一答礼，径自往阁中走。一个年青人抱着一大摞书从转角过来，躲闪不及。眼看那堆书简摇摇欲坠，姜维顺手托了一把。</p><p>年青人站定，颔首为礼，“君侯。”</p><p>姜维恍然道：“是你啊。”</p><p>他已经好两年没见到陈寿了。当初以卫将军开府时，他就看出这个年青人志不在此。所以后来陈寿请求调往东观，他很痛快地放他走了。</p><p>“在这里一切都好么？”</p><p>“谢君侯关心，寿在此很好。”还是以前做主簿的样子，恭敬而不温顺，一句都不肯多说。</p><p>姜维嗯了一声，又听见陈寿轻轻道：“郤令在里面。”</p><p>日光溶溶，映得卷帙浩繁的兰台有如琅嬛福地。秘书令郤正从案后站起身，笑着迎上来。两人素来交厚，一切繁文缛节都省了。郤正请姜维坐了，问道：“将军这次还朝可能多住些日子么？”</p><p>姜维点头，“维久在边庭，希亲朝政，多有失察。此来确有补阙之意，正要从东观借几部档案典籍。”</p><p>“将军乐学至此。”郤正赞道，“只需列个单子，令史自会取来送去，何必亲自上门呢？”</p><p>“怎好麻烦你们。”姜维很客气，“我刚才见到承祚了。”</p><p>“是啊。”郤正应了一声，又说，“他很用功。”</p><p>“从心所欲，也是好事。”</p><p>“是将军为国惜才。”郤正慨然道。他命一令史取出簿册，“你把书名记一下。”</p><p>“我自己写吧。”姜维俯下身，一笔一画写得极规整，却比平时慢了几分。郤正敏感地发现了他的不便：</p><p>“怎么，你的臂伤还没有好？”</p><p>姜维不太自然地写完最后一个字，抬起头，“说来惭愧。”</p><p> </p><p>延熙二十年的冬天很冷。魏国的注意力几乎都被淮南三叛吸引去了。国境线的另一头，姜维与邓艾正在长城对峙。都说“饮马长城窟，水寒伤马骨”，不经历爬冰卧雪的战斗，是很难想象的。寿春的高墙被血染成了殷红色，长城下亦是死人骸骨相撑拄。</p><p>长城积谷多而驻军少，利在坚守；姜维率众远来，利在速战。然而屡次挑战，邓艾、司马望等人只是不应。姜维欲强攻，又恐伤亡过大，得不偿失，忧心忡忡，食不甘味。</p><p>那天晚上姜维又在挑灯思索。地图上密密麻麻的标注像蚂蚁一样四下乱爬，啃啮着将军的心焦。帐外朔风阵阵，吹的时间长了就不觉得冷了。</p><p>一个小卒低头捧着托盘进来，“将军，请用膳。”</p><p>“先放着吧。”姜维漫不经心。</p><p>小卒瓮声应了，忽然出手，一道寒光向姜维刺去。</p><p>姜维回身抓过竹简一挡，韦编哗然中解。</p><p>原来是刺客啊……姜维心下冷笑，一跃而起，避开对方的再次攻击。刺客跳过书案，穷追不舍。看得出他为这次刺杀作了精心准备，能混进军营，想来已杀了人。姜维闪转腾挪，一把抽出了架子上的剑，反手荡去。金铁碰撞，火星四迸。</p><p>剑长匕短，姜维很快就占了上风。刺客不敢恋战，一招比一招狠，只攻不防。匕首划伤姜维的右臂时，姜维的剑也已贯穿了他的肩胛。刺客负痛掷出匕首。姜维头一偏，凶器堪堪钉在地图上。</p><p>巡营卫士闻声赶到，将刺客制服。刺客自知难保，低头向领子咬去。卫士眼疾手快，卸脱了他的下巴，然后一拳击在眼角。刺客痛得整个脸都扭曲了，倒在一边叫不出声。卫士从他的衣领中搜出了毒药。</p><p>“将军遇险，我等之罪也！”卫士纷纷伏地。</p><p>“起来吧。”姜维握住伤臂，微微皱眉，“带下去，好生审问！”</p><p>卫士声诺。医官匆匆赶来，为姜维检查伤口，长吁一口气：“还好，刃上没喂毒。”</p><p>该说这刺客自大过甚还是不屑为此呢？姜维任医官料理包扎，懒得多想。</p><p>不到黎明，众将都得知姜维遇刺一事，齐聚中军帐问安。姜维只道无妨。当然，他是不会说的，这道深可见骨的伤口折磨得他夜不能寐。天气又阴冷，医官再三嘱咐，多笼火盆，万不可受风寒。</p><p>“眼下急难取胜，诸位可有良策？”姜维岔开话题。</p><p>一瞬沉默后，张翼率先道：“我军自旧年失利后，急于复仇。邓艾亦知此意，是而固守不出。若以正兵，确难动摇其根本。非奇兵不能见效……”</p><p>姜维苦笑了一下。季汉以炎刘正统自居，本宜杖正义以伐违贰，如今此道不通，竟不得不转求他方了。何况今年诸葛诞与东吴援兵已牵制了魏国的大部分军力，若再要他国相助，也说不过去。</p><p>“我军已有半年未换班，其当归者，父母妻子皆倚门而望。思乡日久，于军不利。”</p><p>众人表示这没什么，自会安抚军心。</p><p>散帐后，姜维又看了一会儿兵书，才想起别帐还押着一个失败的刺客。</p><p>他走到帐外，挑帘望去，一具血肉模糊的躯体毫无知觉地吊在刑架上。</p><p>一夜下来，休说刺客，就连卫士也筋疲力尽。这通拷打格外厉害。除了审讯之外，更多的是泄愤：竟敢伤害大将军！</p><p>“还是不肯招么？”</p><p>卫士摇头，忿忿道：“将军，这等逆贼，打死算了！”</p><p>姜维脸色严峻，“我有话问他。”</p><p>卫士提起一盆冷水，兜头浇去。</p><p>吊着的躯体痉挛了一下，但是，没有醒。</p><p>卫士正要再浇一盆盐水时，被姜维制止。卫士会意，不情愿地走过去，狠命掐着刺客的虎口与人中。</p><p>几番用力，刺客终于苏醒，在看到姜维后，认命地闭上眼。</p><p>姜维沉声道：“谁派你来的？”</p><p>“回话！”卫士呵斥着。</p><p>分明是匕首无灵的暴徒，却做出一副守死无二的样子来。这种顽固落在卫士眼里，更添了一重憎恨。若非碍着姜维在场，早就上去再打一顿了。</p><p>刺客艰难地开口了——其实也就是几个音节而已。陌生的腔调，在蜀地卫士听来不啻外语。姜维却惊异地瞪住了他：那恰是凉州的乡音。</p><p>“我来问话，你只需回答‘是’与‘不是’。”姜维也换了乡谈。卫士不知道他在说什么，然而那种浓重的寂寥感像严霜一样覆上了将军的须眉。</p><p>“谁派你来的？洛阳，还是建业？”</p><p>只要不是成都。姜维隐隐心痛。他从来就没有得到蜀人真正的认可。多少人都认为他不断出兵只是谋身之举。至于国家的命运，他们是不关心的。而一旦失败，又不知多少人争先恐后地要把他拉下马。仿佛没了这个志在千里的将军，国计民生就会一夜间转好了。</p><p>“不……”刺客只说了一个字便开始摇头，即使他一动就会牵扯到伤口。这样的硬气，姜维是熟悉的。他少时身处兵连祸结的西北，曾暗中养了一批死士。那些鲜血和誓言，为他后来走的路作了沉重的奠基。</p><p>他意兴阑珊，将声音缓缓递过去，“你已经尽了力，并不是非死不可。只要说出来，我便赦了你。”</p><p>这话，不仅昏昏沉沉的刺客听清了，左右卫士也听懂了，急道：“将军！”</p><p>姜维面如止水，“军中无戏言。”</p><p>“咳咳……”刺客提了几口气，才吃力地答道，“既已失手，本无侥幸。纵使……将军不罪，我亦有何面目……再见故人……”</p><p>帐内安静得出奇，只有血水滴滴答答坠地的声音。</p><p>“速……死……为惠。”刺客的眼神已不复清明，却泛着解脱的光彩。</p><p>姜维再也没有吭声，以目示意。卫士将刺客解下来，准备拖出去正法。刺客委顿在地，乱发像连根拔起的草一样没有生气。姜维已经走到帐门口，又停下脚问道：</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>刺客气若游丝，勉强能辨认出他的口型：“郭……”</p><p>姜维心念一动，“郭循是你什么人？”</p><p>这下，没有回答了。</p><p> </p><p>“就这么死了。”姜维淡淡道，心情却全不似语气一般平静。</p><p>“千金之子坐不垂堂，况将军乃国之干城！”郤正数道，“伪魏贼心不死，敬侯已见害。将军任重道远，岂可因一念之仁而轻纵之？”</p><p>姜维谢道：“是我疏忽了。只是赵襄子尚为豫让而叹……”说到这里似觉不妥，自失地笑笑，不作声了。</p><p>有白头如新，倾盖如故，说的就是这种事么？郤正暗暗地想。他深知姜维是个不听劝的，为国家计，只能默祝神灵庇佑。</p><p>一令史提来了书笈，向前禀报：“大将军要的《天文七政论》阁中暂缺，其余几部书都在这里了。”</p><p>“我倒是有这部。”郤正续道，“容后送到将军府上。”</p><p>“那就有劳令先了。”姜维称谢。</p><p>两人就此作别。陈寿候在门口，“我送君侯。”很自然地将书笈接过去。</p><p>一路无话。对于朝中的乱象，陈寿亦非不知，只是私心治学，明哲保身，不能披肝沥胆。</p><p>宫门已在眼前。</p><p>“就送到此吧。”姜维从陈寿手中拿过书笈，示意他止步，转身下了台阶。一辆朴素的马车正候在那里。</p><p>“大将军。”陈寿出声叫道，提衣追上去。</p><p>姜维掉头，从容道：“承祚还有事？”</p><p>陈寿下定了决心，一口气说道：“宦官黄皓操弄权柄，枝附叶连，而天子深信爱之，庙堂有青蝇点素之忧。郤令与之比屋周旋二十余年，尤知此人不可小觑。君侯宜早图之。”</p><p>姜维温颜道：“放心。”登上了马车。南风飞过柳枝，激起几声清亮的蝉鸣。</p><p>陈寿眸光闪动，冲着车尘远去的方向，拜了下去。</p><p> </p><p>2014年1月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>